fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapters (Fire Emblem Heroes)
The following is a list of chapters, paralogues and xenologues in Fire Emblem Heroes. Main story Book I *Preface **Part 1: "I summon thee!" **Part 2: The Legend *Prologue: World of Zenith **Part 1: Prince with Golden Wings **Part 2: Proof of Power **Part 3: Heroes in Battle *Chapter 1: World of Mystery **Part 1: Mystery Trial **Part 2: Willful Warrior **Part 3: Wind and Light **Part 4: Dual Cavaliers **Part 5: Prince of Mystery *Chapter 2: World of Conquest **Part 1: Conquest Trial **Part 2: Lovely Bloom **Part 3: Callous Prince **Part 4: Bewitching Princess **Part 5: Prince of Conquest *Chapter 3: World of Binding **Part 1: Binding Trial **Part 2: Two Noblewomen **Part 3: Desert Dragons **Part 4: Quirky Family **Part 5: Nobles of Binding *Chapter 4: World of Awakening **Part 1: Awakening Trial **Part 2: Blade and Dancer **Part 3: Big Ambush **Part 4: Surprising Villager **Part 5: Prince of Awakening *Chapter 5: Back to Mystery **Part 1: Return to Mystery **Part 2: Captive Princess **Part 3: No Way Out **Part 4: Three Sisters Fly **Part 5: Divine Dragon Princess *Chapter 6: World of Birthright **Part 1: Birthright Trial **Part 2: Vain Prince **Part 3: Blunt Princess **Part 4: Shy Princess **Part 5: Prince of Birthright *Chapter 7: World of Blazing **Part 1: Blazing Trial **Part 2: Two Noblemen **Part 3: Baffling Labyrinth **Part 4: The Guardian **Part 5: Blazing Noblemen *Chapter 8: Back to Awakening **Part 1: Sinister Shadow **Part 2: Napping Dragon **Part 3: Ravishing Battle **Part 4: Divine Dragon Returns **Part 5: Future Princess *Chapter 9: Heroes Invade **Part 1: Loyalty and Ambition **Part 2: Nobility and Vanity **Part 3: The Blue Crow **Part 4: The Unknown **Part 5: Princess of Death *Chapter 10: World of Radiance **Part 1: Radiant Mercenaries **Part 2: A Mercenary's Pride **Part 3: The Imperial Prince **Part 4: The Last Line of Defense **Part 5: Radiant Hero *Chapter 11: Rite of Shadows **Part 1: Caring Princess **Part 2: Pirates! **Part 3: The Mountain of Fear **Part 4: More Pirates! **Part 5: The Dark Domain *Chapter 12: Bitter Enemies **Part 1: Battle at the Sluice Gate **Part 2: A Desperate Pursuit **Part 3: Desert Stronghold Siege **Part 4: Before the Goddess **Part 5: The Mask Cracks *Chapter 13: Diabolical Bloodline **Part 1: Bruno's Secret **Part 2: A Triple Decker **Part 3: Shadow over the Port **Part 4: Armies Clash **Part 5: A Bond Renewed *Intermission: A Power Awakens **Intermission 1: Awakening Ancient Power *Intermission: The Rite of Blades **Intermission 1: The Rite of Blades Book II *Chapter 1: The Flame **Part 1: Undying Flame **Part 2: Mountains Burn **Part 3: Steam Billows **Part 4: Stars Become Cinders **Part 5: Enchantress of the Mist *Chapter 2: Princess of Ice **Part 1: Lady of Snow **Part 2: Children of the Light **Part 3: Children of the Shadow **Part 4: Shadows and Light **Part 5: Ruler of Flame *Chapter 3: Guided by a Dream **Part 1: The Road to Nifl **Part 2: The Silver-Haired Maiden **Part 3: Ensnared by Beauty **Part 4: A Menacing Swordsman **Part 5: Steel Sears the Land *Chapter 4: Fiery Resolve **Part 1: Protecting the People **Part 2: Crimson Flash **Part 3: Princesses in Shadow **Part 4: The Young Dragon **Part 5: Fiery Resolve *Chapter 5: Blood and Snow **Part 1: Snowfield Pursuit **Part 2: Dance of the Witch **Part 3: The Fell Dragon Rises **Part 4: The Dark Emperor **Part 5: Hunted by the Flames *Chapter 6: The True Quarry **Part 1: A Distant Dream **Part 2: The Branded Knight **Part 3: The Tactician's Daughter **Part 4: The Tactician's Son **Part 5: Sheathed Steel *Chapter 7: Snow and Ash **Part 1: Echoing Dreams **Part 2: Blade of the Mage Knight **Part 3: Indomitable Spirits **Part 4: Book and Blade **Part 5: Snow and Ash *Chapter 8: Rite of Frost **Part 1: Prayer of the Child of Ice **Part 2: Tame the Savage Flame **Part 3: Unquenchable, Undying **Part 4: Vessel Filled with Power **Part 5: Rite of Frost *Chapter 9: Hellfire **Part 1: The Infernal Jailer **Part 2: The Demon Sword **Part 3: The Goddess of Thunder **Part 4: Dancer of Flames **Part 5: Into the Blaze *Chapter 10: The King's Demise **Part 1: To the Castle **Part 2: Misplaced Wisdom **Part 3: Family of Fangs **Part 4: Sword Vassal **Part 5: The King's Demise *Chapter 11: Prince of Ice **Part 1: The Enemy of My Enemy **Part 2: Flower Fortunes **Part 3: From the Depths of Hell **Part 4: Dance in the Sky **Part 5: Burnt-Bone Gorge *Chapter 12: Seeping Poison **Part 1: Suspicion **Part 2: Scion of a Crusader **Part 3: Prowling Beast **Part 4: Led by the Breeze **Part 5: The Traitor *Chapter 13: A Way Home **Part 1: Princess Laegjarn **Part 2: The Sacrifices **Part 3: Maid of Ice **Part 4: Princess Laevatein **Part 5: Surtr, Ruler of Flames Book III * Chapter 1: Death ** Part 1: The Dead Arrive ** Part 2: Ask in Shadow ** Part 3: Lethal Swordsman ** Part 4: Omnicidal Witch ** Part 5: Merciful Death * Chapter 2: The Dread Gate ** Part 1: The King's Order ** Part 2: The Tomb Exhales ** Part 3: Path of the Dead ** Part 4: Courting Danger ** Part 5: The Makings of a King * Chapter 3: Countdown ** Part 1: The Scar Remembers ** Part 2: The Ominous Raven ** Part 3: Fangs of the Wolf Queen ** Part 4: Hawk and Heron ** Part 5: Close to Death * Chapter 4: A King's Worth ** Part 1: No Cheating Death ** Part 2: Kitsune Family ** Part 3: Wolfskin Family ** Part 4: Running Out of Time ** Part 5: Death's Arrival * Chapter 5: A Father's Legacy ** Part 1: Loss ** Part 2: Airborne Mercenary ** Part 3: Warriors of the Plains ** Part 4: The Demon Dragon Wakes ** Part 5: Into the Gates * Chapter 6: Realm of the Dead ** Part 1: Tragedy upon Tragedy ** Part 2: Warriors of the Laguz ** Part 3: Death Visits Again ** Part 4: Hear the Lion's Roar ** Part 5: The Blood of Askr * Chapter 7: A Home Unknown ** Part 1: Familiar Scenery ** Part 2: Boiling Blood ** Part 3: Trapped, Alone ** Part 4: Engulfed by Madness ** Part 5: Compassion Blooms * Chapter 8: Truth of a Name ** Part 1: Ruinous Land ** Part 2: Almost Extinct ** Part 3: Their Fragrance Lingers... ** Part 4: Tiny Harbinger ** Part 5: Foreboding Words * Chapter 9: Cohort of the Dead ** Part 1: A Pause in Hostilities ** Part 2: The Protector ** Part 3: The Schemer ** Part 4: The Future ** Part 5: My Sanity Died with Them * Chapter 10: Omnicidal Witch ** Part 1: Truth of Her Name ** Part 2: Maiden and Devotee ** Part 3: Inside Embla ** Part 4: The Reaper Cometh ** Part 5: Temple of Blood * Chapter 11: Where it Began ** Part 1: Seeking a Path ** Part 2: The Masked Wanderer ** Part 3: Polarized Judgments ** Part 4: An Addled Dragon ** Part 5: Bitter Realizations * Chapter 12: Lethal Swordsman ** Part 1: Sharena's Counterpart ** Part 2: Large Armor, Larger Heart ** Part 3: One's Own Shadow ** Part 4: Middle Sister ** Part 5: If Not I, Then You... * Chapter 13: Marvelous Dream ** Part 1: Obey Me ** Part 2: On That Hill, Together ** Part 3: Mere Playthings ** Part 4: Don't Struggle ** Part 5: Ruler of the Dead Book IV * Chapter 1: The Dream ** Part 1: Sleep Sickness ** Part 2: Reflections of Reality ** Part 3: A Change Unnoticed ** Part 4: Waking Realization ** Part 5: In a Sleeping World * Chapter 2: Missing You ** Part 1: Lost in a Dream ** Part 2: General's Scorn ** Part 3: Swordmaster's Regret ** Part 4: Mistress's Loss ** Part 5: Deeper and Deeper * Chapter 3: Gullinkambi ** Part 1: A Rousing Blast ** Part 2: Adopted Fondness ** Part 3: Motherly Instincts ** Part 4: The Hero Inside ** Part 5: A Distant Friend * Chapter 4: On Dark Wings ** Part 1: Seen in Dreams ** Part 2: Dragon's Hearkening ** Part 3: Ilian Determination ** Part 4: Spies' Future ** Part 5: Resounding Blow Paralogues * Paralogue 1: Family Bonds **Part 1: Sacred Bond **Part 2: Holy War's Bond **Part 3: Unbreakable Bond *Paralogue 2: Sibling Bonds **Part 1: Brothers and Sisters **Part 2: Siblings of Thunder **Part 3: Courage and Devotion *Paralogue 3: Blazing Shadows **Part 1: Vengeful Mercenary **Part 2: Sword Demon **Part 3: Death and the Child *Paralogue 4: Spring Festival **Part 1: Bright Blooms **Part 2: Painted Eggs **Part 3: Spring Stars *Paralogue 5: World of Shadows **Part 1: Legendary Hero **Part 2: Into the Forest **Part 3: Alm's Heroic Stand *Paralogue 6: Bridal Blessings **Part 1: Martial Bliss **Part 2: Groomed for Combat **Part 3: Battle of the Bouquet *Paralogue 7: Echoes of Mystery **Part 1: Wayward One **Part 2: Led by the Nose **Part 3: Three Assassins *Paralogue 8: Ylissean Summer **Part 1: Sunny Sneak Attack **Part 2: Seaside Trouble **Part 3: Taking the Beachhead *Paralogue 9: Nohrian Summer **Part 1: Nohr on the Shore **Part 2: Shipwrecked **Part 3: A Vacation in Ruins *Paralogue 10: The Sacred World **Part 1: A Lecture Fit for Royalty **Part 2: The Heirs of Frelia **Part 3: The Silver Knight *Paralogue 11: Brave Heroes **Part 1: Mercenary and the Lady **Part 2: The Lion and the Princess **Part 3: The Dream We Shared *Paralogue 12: Performing Arts **Part 1: A Heartfelt Dance **Part 2: A Bittersweet Melody **Part 3: The Finale *Paralogue 13: World of Holy War **Part 1: Baldr's Holy Knight **Part 2: Od's Swordswoman **Part 3: Bound by Blood *Paralogue 14: Trick or Defeat! **Part 1: Creatures of the Night **Part 2: Treat-Seeking Mischief **Part 3: Trick or Treat! *Paralogue 15: Farfetched Heroes **Part 1: Sword and Sorcery **Part 2: The Dorcas Gambit **Part 3: Offbeat Heroes *Paralogue 16: Winter's Envoy **Part 1: Get Those Gifts! **Part 2: Tinsel Tussle **Part 3: If You're Good... *Paralogue 17: Happy New Year! **Part 1: New Year's Greetings **Part 2: Princesses at the Shrine **Part 3: Wishes for the New Year * Paralogue 18: Love Abounds ** Part 1: Devoted Youth ** Part 2: Devoted Dads ** Part 3: Truth and Ardor * Paralogue 19: Hares at the Fair ** Part 1: The Hare Pair ** Part 2: Duty-Bound Bunnies ** Part 3: Rabbiting On * Paralogue 20: Bridal Bloom ** Part 1: Here Comes the Groom ** Part 2: Veiled Insecurities ** Part 3: Love and War * Paralogue 21: Summer's Arrival ** Part 1: A Fighting Family ** Part 2: Shimmering in the Sun ** Part 3: Sounds of the Ocean * Paralogue 22: A Sketchy Summer ** Part 1: A Distracted Duo ** Part 2: A Playful Pair ** Part 3: A Little Drawn Out * Paralogue 23: Festival in Hoshido ** Part 1: Honoring the Land ** Part 2: The Gods Pass On... ** Part 3: The Wind Itself * Paralogue 24: Arrival of the Brave ** Part 1: Princesses in Contrast ** Part 2: Lords in Accord ** Part 3: The Princess's Request * Paralogue 25: The Land's Bounty ** Part 1: The Spooky Trio ** Part 2: Two More Horrors ** Part 3: Grab Those Gourds! * Paralogue 26: Brave Redux ** Part 1: Dark and Darker ** Part 2: Cosmic and Earthly ** Part 3: They Gather... * Paralogue 27: Adrift ** Part 1: Friends ** Part 2: Family ** Part 3: A Dream * Paralogue 28: Gifts of Winter ** Part 1: A Snowy Playtime ** Part 2: Lesson in the Snow ** Part 3: As Good Children Dream... * Paralogue 29: New Year's Wish ** Part 1: Fire and Ice ** Part 2: Ice and Fire ** Part 3: Joined in a Wish * Paralogue 30: Hostile Springs ** Part 1: The Men's Bath ** Part 2: The Women's Bath ** Part 3: Shrouded by Steam * Paralogue 31: Greil's Devoted ** Part 1: A Deputy's Devotion ** Part 2: A Strategist's Devotion ** Part 3: A Leader's Devotion * Paralogue 32: Regal Rabbits ** Part 1: Bunny Prince & Princess ** Part 2: Pegasus, Take Flight! ** Part 3: Rabbit Lore * Paralogue 33: A Season for Picnics ** Part 1: The Meaning of Picnic ** Part 2: An Acquired Taste ** Part 3: Some Time to Breathe * Paralogue 34: Bridal Belonging ** Part 1: One Close to the Heart ** Part 2: One Loved and Protected ** Part 3: One Day Yet to Come * Paralogue 35: Summer Returns ** Part 1: Summer's Flame Sisters ** Part 2: Summer's Reunited Pair ** Part 3: Summer's Heat and Chill * Paralogue 36: Summer Refreshes ** Part 1: Customary Attire ** Part 2: Friend of a Friend ** Part 3: Swimwear Warfare * Paralogue 37: Brave Echoes ** Part 1: Carved in History ** Part 2: A Pair of Queens ** Part 3: Locus of Heroes * Paralogue 38: A Splendid Soiree ** Part 1: Splendid Gallants ** Part 2: Splendid Darlings ** Part 3: Dreams of the Spotlight * Paralogue 39: Treat Fiends ** Part 1: Hungering Harvesters ** Part 2: Two-Headed Monsters ** Part 3: A Gathering of Ghouls * Paralogue 40: Glorious Gifts ** Part 1: An Enchanting Sight ** Part 2: Delight in Battle ** Part 3: A Vigorous Jingle * Paralogue 41: Renewed Spirit ** Part 1: New Year's Extravagance ** Part 2: Shrine Playtime ** Part 3: Meeting Our Heroes * Paralogue 42: A Star Is Born ** Part 1: Dreams of Stardom ** Part 2: Hollywood Appeal ** Part 3: Singing and Acting * Paralogue 43: Lovely Gifts ** Part 1: Reunion ** Part 2: An Awkward Attempt ** Part 3: Heart-to-Heart Xenologues *Xenologue 1: Detached Princess *Xenologue 2: The Brink of Chaos *Xenologue 3: The People's Hero *Xenologue 4: Whispers of Death *Xenologue 5: Heavenly Witness Category:Lists * *